


Something Round and Gold and Entirely New

by its_hurricane_irene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Amber!Phichit, Angst, Backstory, Dancing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moonstone!Yuuri, Pearl!Seung Gil, Slow Dancing, Sunstone!Viktor, Tiger Eye!Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_hurricane_irene/pseuds/its_hurricane_irene
Summary: Yuuri, a fairly high ranked moonstone, admires Viktor Nikiforov from afar, an otherworldly rare sunstone. A celebration commences for the gem race as their first colony is built on the planet Earth. The Crystal Gems appear to stop its development, but flee after Viktor and Yuuri fuse to protect each other.aka the plot of The Answer





	

**Author's Note:**

> cant belive I wrote six pages of this wow

Yuuri and Viktor treaded about at the top of the temple, gemstones lightly touching as they held their hands in a slow dance. Every part of it reminded them both of how they had first met, and fused, and ended up down here, on Earth.

Now they’re here thousands of years later still, looking after half-human, half-tiger eye, Yurio, or so they had dubbed him from then on.

Viktor was a purple sunstone, an unparalleled, charismatic gem, high-leveled on the hierarchy. And so, he had the natural abilities of a leader and psychic powers. Whenever he spoke, the gems around him followed and believed in him. During his time in Homeworld, he lead major negotiations for the colonization of other planets and such.

Yuuri was a blue moonstone, more common than purple sunstones, but still higher than most gems. He was naturally obedient and quiet, though it was unlike his personality, following orders from more prominent gems. Moonstones had powers based upon their color. As for Yuuri, he had the powers of protection and healing. When he lived among Homeworld and the other gems, he knew he couldn’t ever stand at the same level as Viktor due to his moonstone ranking.

However, their story merged together ever since the Crystal Gems had attacked their small platform floating above Earth’s clouds.

* * *

_ Homeworld was celebrating their semi-colonization on Earth, having built a castle that drifted above the very surface. Yuuri was sent as a bodyguard to ensure that Viktor was safe, along with two other gems, on his trip to converse with their Diamond. _

_ Yuuri sat near a table, drinking a mineral they had called ‘champagne’ made from the planet itself, seeming to forget his assigned role. It tasted bitter, but he still drank it. He was upset that he didn’t do much regarding Earth.  _

_ After downing about twelve glasses, he wandered throughout the banquet, drunk off his ass, challenging other gems to dance-offs and going as far as to strip. _

_ At the same time, Viktor entered Blue Diamond’s headquarters to discuss the Earth missions in private, telling her about the rebels. He foresaw that soon, an amber and a pearl would disable four guards, including two of his moonstones, and himself. However, the rebellion would have ended there. Homeworld would be able to move on and continue colonizing the Earth. _

_ He left Blue Diamond’s stronghold, and soon enough, Yuuri had hazily danced his way into his heart. With Yuuri offering to lead, they stood in the middle of attention, though Viktor wasn’t seduced at first. _

_ “What a beautiful planet,” Viktor spoke, “I wish I could have seen more of it.” _

_ “There’s still time,” Yuuri said, confused. _

_ Viktor smiled sadly,“That is a nice thought. But unfortunately, I’m there isn’t.” _

_ Yuuri had ignored Viktor’s last comment, preferring to dance instead. Besides, it was the first and last time they would have ever. And accordingly, Yuuri refused to take it for granted. _

_ They calmly stepped lightly together, in sync. Yuuri pressed his forehead to Viktor’s, smiling. Unbeknownst to them, they slowly started to fuse together. Viktor had found pure happiness for the first time in thousands of years in his life. _

_ Suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the atmosphere, causing a commotion in the crowd below, disrupting the process. _

_ “Blue Diamond, this colony will not be completed. Leave this planet immediately!” _

_ Yuuri watched in horror as a rose quartz and his pearl descended onto a stone pillar. Blue Diamond fled away inside her encasement. However, Viktor wasn’t at all phased by this. _

_ The gems around him were swarming up to the battle field, often with the questions, “Who are they?” and “Where’d they come from?” _

_ Silence radiated through as the duo announced “We are the Crystal Gems!” _

_ Yuuri quickly let go of Viktor and darted towards the other two moonstones, forming a triple fusion, making an attempt to combat the opposing amber. However, he only smiled darkly, and in a flash, poofed his comrades. The amber had left Yuuri on the ground, struggling for his life. As he looked up, the pearl had already immobilized two other guards, and sped towards Viktor, who remained expressionless. _

_ “It’s going to be okay, Yuuri,” Viktor looked past his opponent, “Thank you. You did your best.” _

_ Yuuri had then realized what Viktor meant in their dance. He had known what was going to happen and when. Most of all, he had known and accepted that Yuuri would fail defending him and the rest of the Homeworld gems. _

_ However, Yuuri refused to let him down and have it that way. In the heat of the moment, he dashed towards Viktor, grabbing his hand and jerked him out of the pearl’s way. Just as the enemy was about to swing once more, a brilliant billow of steam clouded his vision, and his sword collided with something hard. The pearl brought up a hand to shield his eyes from the steam, only to find that his weapon was leaning against a tough shield. _

_ And there Blue Star Sapphire stood.  _

_ The pearl was clearly taken aback by the sudden transformation, as was the fusion himself, but regained to attack once more, until the amber grabbed his shoulder. _

_ “Wait,” he said, looking around, “This is…” _

_ “I understand,” replied the pearl. “Let’s go.” _

_ And off they escaped. _

_ Blue Star Sapphire abruptly defused. Yuuri’s head cleared up. All the other gems turned their heads to face the two in hostility. They’d never seen two types of gems fuse. Blue Diamond bellowed from her throne. _

_ “Sunstone, this is not the scenario you had described. Explain.” _

_ Viktor whipped his head around to face her, completely stunned,“My Diamond, this isn’t what I saw. I-I don’t know what happened.” _

_ Yuuri stood there, seeing Viktor beg for his life, right after he let down his guard, and realized it was all his fault. _

_ He stepped in front of Viktor defensively, “No, it was me. I was the one who distorted the future. Please forgive me, my Diam-” _

_ “Absolutely not!” Blue Diamond, “You will be shattered for this!” _

_ Yuuri’s eyes widened and began to tear up, seeing his life flash before his eyes. Gems started to gather around  to bring him to his execution. A hand grabbed his arm surprisingly gently. He had expected it to be a guard, but instead, he found himself in Viktor’s arms seconds later.  _

_ He bolted toward the edge of the castle, fleeing from Homeworld gems’ grasps and taking Yuuri by surprise. _

_ Falling, falling, falling, he desperately held onto Viktor’s grip. _

_ “What are you doing!?” _

_ Neither of them had the ability to float, and so naturally, Yuuri drew up his shield to lessen the impact of their fall to the earth. _

_ The next moment, he woke up from his unconscious stage, looking around and seeing that he was lying inside a cave. Feeling slightly hazy, he walked towards a warm light, footsteps echoing in the damp cavern, and noticed Viktor staring at the fire. He looked up at Yuuri. _

_ “You’ve reformed. Are you alright?” he asked, standing up. _

_ “Yes, sir. But, what happened?” He felt completely frozen. _

_ “I assumed you had retracted back into your gemstone due to the fall, so I brought you here to shelter you from the rain. Nonetheless, thank you for saving my life.” Viktor reached for Yuuri’s left hand and inspected his gem. Yuuri blushed furiously. _

_ “It’s a little scraped, so be careful, and no need to call me ‘sir’,” Viktor smiled. _

_ “O-okay,” Yuuri stuttered out, “It’s no problem.” _

_ The two sat in silence near the warmth of the fire, waiting patiently for the storm to come to an end. Yuuri felt a pain in his chest, though he had no idea why, until he had remembered the events that had occurred before they had fallen off of Homeworld’s makeshift castle. _

_ “I’m terribly sorry for ruining that night for you. You didn’t need to save me,” he suddenly spoke. _

_ “Of course I did,” Viktor stared at him, wide-eyed, “They were going to shatter you!” _

_ “There are plenty more moonstones to replace me, ones with more potential.” _

_ Viktor paused, searching for words to say. _

_ “Well, you didn’t  _ ruin _ that night, I would say,”he finally replied, smirking. _

_ Yuuri looked at him curiously, as if to ask ‘what do you mean?’ but without words. _

_ “That was the first time in thousands of years of my life I had ever truly known happiness.” Viktor answered his silent question, staring out of the cave. “I’ve seen so many gems fuse, though I’ve never known what it felt like. You’re lucky there are so many of you to fuse with.” _

_ “Nonono… it’s not like that. Whenever I fuse, it just feels like me, but bigger,” Yuuri said. _

_ Viktor glanced back at Yuuri and concluded, “Then, I’d like to try that again sometime, if that’s alright with you.” _

_ “Of course!” _

_ A day later, the rain had ceased. As soon as the sun came up, Viktor and Yuuri stepped outside of the cave, admiring the sunrise. Yuuri sat down on the grass, taking in all the colors of the scenery. _

_ “I guess there really was time after all,” Viktor chuckled, gently holding Yuuri’s hand flirtily. _

_ “Yes, the Earth is quite pleasant,” Yuuri added. _

_ Soon enough, they had already wandered rather far, as soft white sheets began to sprout from  the earth floor. A fair sheet of ice appeared before them, formed on top of a body of water. Yuuri took a careful step forward, but found himself hitting the unforgiving ground below him. And so did Viktor, and they both laughed. _

_ They continued to trip and fall on the ice over and over and over again, and each time they fell, the more in love they grew. This went on and on, for quite a while actually, until they got used to the ice. On their last fall, they had fused. _

_ Blue Star Sapphire, dubbing himself Viktuuri, glided smoothly to the edge of the lake and stepped on the earthly ground. Be it his second encounter of existence, he had tripped over a bush and tumbled downhill. Laying there on his stomach, he made a futile attempt to stand up, only to be met with another sword. _

_ Viktuuri jumped backwards in surprise. _

_ “Don’t hurt him!” He shouted, but his face softened in confusion at that point, “Don’t hurt… me?” _

_ The individual who pointed his sword backed away, having recognized the familiar gem. _

_ “It’s you, the fusion,”the pearl said, partially to himself. _

_ An amber appeared behind his skillful pearl, smiling kindly. _

_ “My, my, how interesting. What you have is an extraordinary power. I’ve never seen anything like it. “the amber spoke extending a hand to help him up, “Please, call me Phichit.” _

_ Phichit gestured to the pearl. “And he’s Seung Gil.” _

_ And that was the day he joined the Crystal Gems. _  
  


 

Now, they reside in what humans call western Russia, specifically St. Petersburg, near a mostly frozen lake.

**Author's Note:**

> didja like it?


End file.
